1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full-face type helmet for protecting the head or the face of a user when riding on various kinds of motorized vehicles such as motorcycles and automobiles, and more particularly to the cheek installing members (the cheek pad) to be installed inside the helmet shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A comfortable fit of a full-face type helmet in which the head of a user is fully covered is maintained by a repelling action of a shock absorbing liner made of expanded polystyrene foam fitted to and arranged inside the shell and a cushion member made of urethane material adhered to and fixed to the inner side of the shock absorbing liner at the location corresponding to the head of the drivers or a location ranging from the ears to the cheeks and the chin. In particular, the cushions arranged at both right and left sides of the shell for pressing at the location ranging from the cheeks to the chin, i.e., the cheek pads, contribute to a fitting of the full-face type helmet.
However, since this full-face type helmet is formed with an integral chin guard at the lower front portion of the shell and the liner made of expanded polystyrene foam is fixed to an inner side of the chin guard, the breath (hot air) of a user is reflected against the liner arranged at the chin guard and directed against the front ends of the cheek pads arranged at both right and left sides near the mouth root portion of the user, resulting in hot air lost in the releasing path being accumulated between the chin guard and the face of the user.
A situation may develop in which the hot air lost in releasing path in the helmet is moved upward to collect as moisture in the shield.